clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Von Nogard
This is a character belongs to Danielle Family and Relationships Family Grandfather: Vladimir Von Nogard (Deceased) Father: Sepet Nogard Mother: Abigail (Deceased) Romantic Relationship Occupation does not allow time for a romantic interest. Friends Few ...has "trust issues"and tends to be a bit introvert. Job and Weapons Job Description Dedicated to helping the fight against evil and training/supervising her slayer, Chloe Brennan. Sweeper: Cleans up the mess *if there is one* or any loose ends after a battle. Gun Preference Has two guns. Ranshu and Aim Aim was a gift from her slayer Chloe. Other Weapon Preference English cavalry sabre Backstory It was the year 1822 when Alexandria’s father Sepet Nogard, was born in the land of Wallachia. As Sepet grew he was trained by his father Vladimir Von Nogard in hand to hand combat and weaponry tactics. Being born into the position of Guardian, it was his family’s responsibility to protect and defend their assigned charges. In 1838 Sepet was sent to London to insure the safety of a young lady named Abigail. A sorcerer named Sitka from the Dark Continent had made previous attempts to have her assassinated by both humans and demons alike. For her knowledge of how to eliminate demons and corrupted magick wielders was unusually expansive. Upon his arrival he received the news of his father’s recently forced “death”. As Abigail was the co director of the Watcher’s council the news was readily handy. Soon the reports of her Guardian and the deadly results of his swift abilities spread over the years, and there were less and less attempts on Abigail’s life. A romance developed between the two and they were married. In 1845 a daughter was born to them and all seemed well until she reached the age of five. Her mother and 2/3 of the Watcher’s council was destroyed by a fire demon, its summoner, Sitka. Alexandria and her father were grief stricken by their loss. And to make matters worse, Sepet received a summons to return to Wallachia. His skills needed once again as Wallachia prepared for a historical event that would soon cause the country to merge with Moldavia and create Romania. So it was then and there decided that Sepet’s only daughter Alexandria would stay in London to be raised as a Watcher and perhaps reclaim her mother’s title when the opportunity arrived. Slowly the council was reorganized and back to its previous, if not now greater strength. Alexandria was now an almost full grown woman and one of the councils top educated Watchers. It was time for her to be assigned to her slayer. After the mysterious disappearance of her Uncle and her Watcher Russell Brennan, Chloe Brennan was now in need of a replacement. 'First Meeting' It was a cool and crisp November night in 1867. Chloe Brennan was out on her usual graveyard hunt. She had just dusted a new born vamp when she heard a female voice shout, “Slayer!” Chloe turned just in time catching a small dagger that had been aimed at her heart. She looked up hearing a slow and dramatic singular applause. “Marvelous, Miss Chloe Brennan … that’s very good indeed. It will prove a challenge filling your dear uncle's shoes." Alexandria picked up what appeared to be an instrument case with her right hand and stepped from the shadows. Her long coat bellowed in the breeze behind her reveling a cavalry saber hanging from her left side. “And you would be?” Chloe questioned with one raised eyebrow. “Of course, how rude of me, I am Alexandria Von Nogard. And it is from this night forward that I am to be your Watcher.” “I see...” Chloe mumbled while toying with the dagger. “I was informed that you would be coming. You've returned a few days early though, haven't you?” Chloe questioned throwing the blade at Alexandria’s feet. “Yes, I suppose I have. Things just aren’t quite the way they use to be in Wallachia, or should I say Romania now.” Alexandria chuckled half heartedly reaching down retrieving her dagger. Chloe lacked to find the humor in the situation, and stared at her expressionless. "You seem a bit young to be a Watcher Miss Nogard." Chloe stated rather shortly. Chloe's brash comment distracted her from the thoughts of her recent trails in her father's home land. “Yes well, I could say the same of you Slayer. I've no dout that you are the youngest to be chosen thus far." "It apears to be a sign of the times doesn't it?" Chloe questioned. "Indeed, but no matter...you will soon have the chance to judge my abilities." she said wiping the dirt from the blade. Chloe responded with another brow raise. “Chloe I would like for you and your group to meet me at the clock tomorrow so that we may be all properly introduced. Also...” she said slightly pulling her glasses further down her nose with an index finger. “I have heard something to do with the finding of a young woman. It’s being said that she may be or knows the whereabouts of your sister. The girl is currently being held by the council and undergoing an extensive interrogation. She was found in; let’s just say, less than desirable conditions. She is suffering from a mild amnesia. So answers may not come in the timely manner that we would like them to.” Chloe was left speechless for a few seconds by the possible word of her sister. “Can I see her?” She questioned rapidly. “You may but, not for a few days. We have to give her some time to recover. But, if it is her, we are sure that you would be the one to know.” Chloe gave a slight nod, relinquishing the death grip on her wooden stake. “Tomorrow at noon then Miss Brennan, I wish you a good night’s hunt.” And with that Alexandria turned back towards the shadow filled street and climbed in to a carriage that had awaited her. It had been deemed by the council, that she stay in the heart of the hussle and bussle that was London. The current situation called for it. For what was once her mother and father's estate, had now become Watcher headquarters. She sometimes missed the memory of her happy childhood there,and would one day reclaim what belonged to her, but this arrangment would have to do for now. Her last few years abroad with her father had taught her a thing or two about waiting for the opportune moment. The carriage came to a stop and the driver helped her exit, wishing her a pleasent night. As the carriage drove away the lamp post lights began to dim and flicker erratically. Slowly a tired frown crossed her face and she wrinkled her brow in annoyment. “I do not have time for this.” She whispered harshly under her breath. Related Articles *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Fiction) Related Links * Category:The Chronos Society